Shield.
Hiya guys. I'll be doing this jointly with Matt. He's new on here, but we're friends. So, here's the first chap, and Matt will continue on. Cleos Pov “He’s creepy is all I’m saying.” Ali says causally while licking the paddle pop making her tongue blue. “He’s not creepy. He’s just. Quiet. Hey, I was quiet when you first met me!” I say expertly changing the subject. “Yes, but I’ve molded you into perfection.” She says with great pride on her face. “While I tried not to let you poison me too much.” I giggle. “It's sadly true” She says faking sadness. “Come on then. Shopping waits for no woman!” I joke. I stand and she takes my hand. “You’re correct. Sydney Westfield’s here we come.” She laughs. The next hour is spent trying on shoes, putting on dresses, laughing at the idiot shop assistant. And, yes, checking out guys. Hey, were girls what do you expect? “ Alright, so, today we might as we have bought the entire store. But, it was totally worth it. Best. Day. Ever.” Ali giggles. “Yes, you don’t excaudate at all!” “You're not sarcastic at all!” She retorts. I smile, and we walk home. So, tomorrow. The week of school. I can honestly say, I’m a bit sad to be saying goodbye to it. There are still so many things I wish id done. Joined the choir. Learned the guitar. Made more friends. And as much as Id hate to admit it. I would like to have gotten to know the boy he spends his life buried in that notebook. A boy, who I was told his name is Logan. He spends every lunch, at the same table, writing furiously in the book. Ali described him as ‘Creepy” I find him… interesting. When I get home, there is mostly nothing at ALL to do. So, I just end up cooking dinner. Having no siblings, and cooking only for the three people takes no time at all. So, once I finish up. I get on the computer. I log into “Word of tanks” And platoon with the ones I know. “Hey, guys look, its Cleo!” NightCore says. “Hey Cleo.” Everyone says almost instantly. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late. Had to do dinner and blah.” I say into the microphone, while expertly taking down the red team’s sniper tank. “It's okay. We were talking to the new guy, hey new guy.” Dannoh403 “Yes” a deep voice says. “Say hi to Cleo. She’s an expert on the game. And always the platoon leader.” AK47903 explains. “Hi Cleo. Call me Matt.” He says simply. “What else would I call you? I joke. “My real name. But, there no reason you need to know that.” He says gruffly. “Fair enough. Well, you good at the game?” I say. “Yes.” He says even more simply. “O-kay. Then. Show me.” I hear a bunch of ohhs. I step out of the game, so I can observe. And, I was impressed. The boy takes down every tank. Without even one shot to his. And with-out the help of the platoon. “Good enough?” He says after finishing the last tank. “ How… How long have you been on here?” I say after a while. “About a week. You?” he says. I don’t really want to tell him, considering I was playing every day for three years, and I know i'll never reach that skill level. “Well. Shall we continue?” There has been silence from the entire platoon until District3forever finally speaks up. “Ya. Let's do that.” And the night continues on. I have full well in my mind that tomorrow, I will have to go back to school. Schools not a bad place, but it's not exactly good either. It's nice when you can fade into the shadows like I’m so good at. Logan's POV It was school tomorrow and I couldn’t wait to see Cleo. I loved seeing her cute round face peering at me from behind her biology folder. She thought I didn’t see. But I saw everything. The moon rose behind my curtains and shone through my open curtains. My eyes fluttered open one last time and I uttered one last word… “Cleo.” I spent my lunchtime furiously writing in my notepad. I was quite fond of it, the scratched leather surface, the thick paper. Even the coffee stains on the page. My current story was about a battle being waged in a land called electrons. Fantasy was my genre of choice. But this girl, Cleo, inspired me. I’d never felt like this before. All of her sidelong glances, her flicking her hair, even the bright red lipstick I’d noticed she’d only started wearing. Impulsively, I flicked to a clean page and started sketching. The long flowing hair, bright eyes and clear skin jumped out of the page. The lunch bell broke into my thought stream and I packed up my notepad and headed to class. Up next, Biology. I entered the classroom and stopped. Sitting next to my usual place was… Ali?! I’d never even spoken to her. No one sat next to me. No one. Cleo was death glaring her from across the room. “Hello Logan,” Ali said with a toothy smile, “sit down.” I gulped and shrank into my seat… Category:Collaboration